Saat Bacon Kenal Cinta!
by Kiela Yue
Summary: Bagaimana kisah angel yang diutus ke Bumi untuk menyelesaikan misinya, sedangkan dia masih belum cukup umur? Ikuti kisah konyolnya dan kekacauan yang dia timbulkan dengan teman - temannya. KrisBaek, ChanBaek, ChanLu HunHan. Mind to RnR?


**Saat Bacon Kenal Cinta!**

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Romance(pasti) Comedy(smg ga gaje) school life.

Cast : Baekhyun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Luhan, Sehun, Kyuhyun, EXO

Rating : G / Aman terkendali.

Length : Multichapter 1 / ?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

_Sebelumnya FF ne pernah di post dengan judul yang sama disalah satu blog pecinta EXO. Hanya saja yang disana Straight dan ini YAOI! Hohohohohooo….._

_**Happy Reading.. **_**Chu~**

*kecupbasah*

_Summary: _Bagaimana kisah angel yang diutus ke Bumi untuk menyelesaikan misinya, sedangkan dia masih belum cukup umur? Ikuti kisah konyolnya dan kekacauan yang dia timbulkan dengan teman - temannya.^^

…

"Menyebalkan sekali! Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan membakar jenggot si tua bangka itu," gerutu seorang angel yang memakai _name Tag_ Baekhyun. Dia benar – benar kesal. Bagaimana mungkin di usianya yang masih belum cukup umur disuruh untuk membantu manusia. Ini semua gara – gara Appanya, yang merupakan _King of Angels _ menghukumnya karena ketauan sedang bermain – main dengan _angel_ cewek yang err,,, _sexy. _Padahal kan dia cuma main – main doang, tapi Appanya malah memarahinya seolah dia melakukan kesalahan besar -_-.

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya, jalanan di Bumi, tepatnya di kota Seoul masih tampak sepi. Wajar saja sepi, namanya matahari belum muncul. Manusia masih sibuk dengan mimpinya masing – masing. Baik itu mimpi buruk atau mimpi indah. Menurut ramalan nenek Tonggos di Kayangan, dia akan bertemu dengan manusia yang harus dia bantu di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tapi, dia sangat meragukan ramalan nenek itu. Bagaimana tidak, tempat dia berdiri sekarang tepat di atas kotoran anjing. Namun karena wujudnya yang masih transparan, dia tidak memijak kotoran itu.

Percuma saja menggerutu, toh dia sudah ditendang Appanya dari kayangan dan tidak diperbolehkan pulang sebelum menyelesaikan misinya. Padahal dia tidak tahu misi seperti apa yang harus dia laksanakan. Hidungnya terasa aneh karena terus mencium bau kotoran. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya dan seringaian menyeramkan terpampang diwajahnya. Awas saja kalau ternyata ramalan nenek itu salah, dia pasti akan memasang paksa Behel di gigi tonggos nenek peramal itu. Lihat saja nanti! Huahahaha~

Setelah capek berdiri, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk tiduran di atas bunga di pinggir jalan. Sebelumnya dia sudah merubah wujudnya. Sekarang tinggi badannya tidak lebih dari sejengkal dan dia tidak lagi transparan.

Selang berapa lama, si rajin matahari mulai menampakkan sosoknya yang menyilaukan. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terbangun dari tidurnya yang pulas. Benar – benar ciri _angel _pemalas.

"Terlaambaattt…..!" seorang namja berseragam sekolah berlari dengan sekuat tenaga begitu turun dari bus. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan aneh orang yang melihatnya karena kecepatan larinya yang mirip peserta olimpiade. Namun naas, kakinya terselip dan dia pun terjatuh dengan saaangat tidak elit. Wajahnya kini mendarat di atas bunga dipinggir jalan dalam keadaan menungging dan celananya koyak menampilkan _underwear _nya yang bermotif _spongebob_. Hampir semua orang yang lewat menertawakannya. Lumayan, jadi hiburan di pagi hari. Iapun perlahan berdiri dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah. Bajunya terpaksa dikeluarkan untuk menutupi bagian belakangnya yang terekspos.

Baekhyun yang tadinya tertidur nyenyak langsung terbangun karena sesuatu yang besar menggoyang bunga tempat dia tidur. Sebelum kesadarannya kembali seratus persen, tubuhnya sudah terjatuh dari tempatnya dan masuk ke dalam kaleng minuman.

Namja itu benar – benar kesal dan malu. Karena tidak punya tempat pelampiasan kekesalannya, diapun menendang kaleng minuman yang kebetulan ada didekatnya. Baekhyun menggerutu kesal karena kepalanya terbentur. Saat dia menjulurkan kepalanya keluar, dia melihat kaki yang melayang ke arahnya.

"WAAAA….!" Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga. Dan, **JLEBB! **Tubuh mini Baekhyun kini mendarat dengan mulus tepat di kotoran yang dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Ukh! Menyebalkan! Ternyata nenek tonggos tidak salah. Tapi, masa' wajahku yang tampan kena kotoran? Appaa Jahaaaattttt!"

…

Brukk! Namja itu menjatuhkan dirinya dikasurnya yang empuk. Senyuman manis tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Meski tadi pagi dia sial saat terjatuh dan dihukum dance _Gangnam Style _di depan semua murid karena terlambat plus tidak memasukkan kemeja, dia bisa mengabaikan itu semua karena pujaan hatinya tersenyum padanya. Saat berpapasan di koridor sekolah, Luhan, orang yang selama ini dia kagumi tersenyum padanya. Kyaa….. jantungnya serasa mau copot melihat senyuman yang menghanyutkan itu._._ Hhh… benar – benar hari yang sempurna.

Klik. Tiba – tiba lampu dikamarnya hidup dengan sendirinya. Namja itu menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada siapa – siapa. Klik, lampunya kembali mati. Namja itupun memilih untuk keluar dan melihat apa ada orang, tidak ada. _Hmm, mungkin saja ada perbaikan listrik_, batinnya. Dia pun masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Namun lampunya kembali hidup, lalu mati, begitu seterusnya. Bulu kuduk Namja itu mulai meremang … dia pun memilih untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Sialnya, pintunya malah terkunci dan tidak bisa di buka. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Waaa.. Oemma Appaa!?" namja itu mulai berteriak. Meski sudah badannya besar, ia tetap saja takut hantu. Sayangnya tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Orangtua dan hyungnya nya sedang berlibur ke luar negeri beserta seluruh pelayan di rumahnya. Dia ditinggal karena nilai sekolahnya menurun 5 poin dari semester lalu. -_-

Dia pun berniat loncat dari jendela, namun jendelanya juga tidak bisa dibuka. Meski sudah di gedor – gedor, jendelanya tetap terkunci rapat. Belum lagi ada suara – suara aneh yang mulai terdengar. Seperti suara jeritan perempuan, suara gonggongan anjing, dan aungan serigala yang entah kenapa bisa terdengar padahal rumahnya tidak di dalam hutan."Eottokke? Ma,, masa sih ada hantu,,, hiiyyy…"

Namja itu meraba – raba tempat tidurnya mencari ponsel untuk menelepon temannya atau siapa saja. Sayangnya ponselnya tidak berada di atas tempat tidur. Dia pun mencarinya di dalam tas sekolah yang tadi dia pakai.

"Gotcha…" Namja itu senang karena dia berhasil menemukan poselnya, namun kebahagiaannya langsung lenyap saat ponselnya tidak bisa dipakai dan malah menampilkan wajah namja tampan berkulit pucat yang sedang tersenyum dengan bibir yang dipenuhi darah.

"HUWAAA…!" Dia kembali berteriak dan melempar ponselnya sembarang. Lututnya langsung lemas seketika dan tubuhnya ambruk. Sekarang dia duduk dilantai sambil mengusap – usap tangannya.

"Ma'afkan aku Tuhaan,, apa salahku? Duhai hantu,,, biarpun kamu tampan aku tidak tertarik… ku, kumohon jangan ganggu aku nee? Aku ini anak yang baik kok,, dan aku juga tidak enak, jadi tidak usah memakanku. Kumohon…"

Hening.

Namja itu terdiam kembali, Mulai meratapi nasibnya, entah kenapa hari ini dia begitu sial.

"Apa salahku? Apa salahku?" Namja itu mulai mengadahkan tangannya ke langit sambil menekuk lututnya mirip koreografi MAMA.

"Ommaaa…,,,,"

.

HUAHAHAHAHAAA…. Baekhyun tertawa dengan puas saat melihat korbannya menangis. Apalagi saat namja itu memohon, benar – benar pemandangan yang lucu dan menarik. _Itu hukuman karena membuatku merasakan tiduran di atas kotoran,_batinnya. Lama kelamaan dia jadi tidak tega, kasian juga. Masa namja takut sama hantu?

Syyiuungg… Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya. Kini lampunya kembali menyala dan keadaan kamar kembali seperti semula. Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali. Dia merasa kalau permintaannya terkabul. Perlahan, dia pun bangkit dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

Belum sempat namja itu bernafas lega, dia kembali terkejut dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok makhluk putih bersayap cantik kini berada di depannya. Tubuhnya dikelilingi sinar berwarna lembut yang indah, dan kedatangannya diiringi musik yang mengalun lembut dan menenangkan. Belum lagi angin sepoi – sepoi yang muncul entah dari mana mengibaskan rambut ungu makhluk itu membuat kadar ketampanannya bertambah. Benar – benar sangat mempesona. Inikah yang disebut angel?

Selang berapa saat, namja itu tersadar kalau mulutnya masih terbuka dan segera menutupnya karena makhluk itu tersenyum padanya. Makhluk itu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Annyeong haseyo… Saya Baekhyun, _angel_. Mulai hari ini akan membantu anda,"

.

Pagi ini matahari bersinar dengan cerah, secerah perasaan author saat membuat ff ini. Begitu juga dengan yeoja yang memakai _name tag _Park Chanyeol. Terlihat jelas kalau hari ini dia begitu bahagia. Meski tadi malam dia hampir meregang nyawa karena ketakutan, sekarang dia sudah tidak perlu lagi merasa takut karena dia sudah punya angel yang akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Perlu ditegaskan pemirsah? Dia punya **angel, a. n. g. e. l. ** Haha, bahkan angel itu sudah mengusir setan yang mengganggunya semalam.

Sekarang angel itu akan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Bahkan ke kamar mandi. -_-. Hanya saja dia menolak yang satu itu meski angel nya berjenis kelamin namja. Wajah angelnya juga amat saaangat tampan. Chanyeol dan Kiela sampai mimisan saat melihat senyumannya yang merekah ibarat bunga(?) dan mampu membuat anak orang teriak – teriak histeris.

Tapi tetap dong,,, di hati Chanyeol cuma ada si Luhan. Karena setampan apapun Angel yang bernama Baekhyun itu, dia bukanlah manusia. Sedangkan Ji Eun masih cukup normal dan waras untuk tidak jatuh cinta sama makhluk asing. Asal Luhan hadir mewarnai hidupnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. #_ciee_

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Chanyeol senyum – senyum sendiri. Masih teringat jelas saat Chanyeol itu menyangka kalau dia pengusir setan yang mengganggu Chanyeol. Padahal dialah yang melakukannya, namun karena Chanyeol salah sangka, Baekhyun hanya meng'iya'kan saja. Meskipun dalam hati dia sudah menahan tawa sekuat tenaga.

**Flashback**

"Ka,, kamu angel?" tanya namja itu. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Grep. namja itu langsung memegang tangan Baekhyun, "Gomawoo, jeongmal gomawo… karena kedatanganmu setan yang menggangguku sudah pergi. Gomawo _angel_.."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Mengusir setan? Ada – ada saja. Padahal yang tadi itu kan dia juga. Tapi tidak apalah, malah lebih bagus karena namja itu tidak tahu kalau itu perbuatannya.:p.

"Tenanglah, sekarang dia sudah pergi," ujar Baekhyun sok baik. Padahal dalam hati dia sudah tertawa nista.

Namja itupun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Park Chanyeol imnida,,," namja itu memperkenalkan diri dengan suaranya yang berat, dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Deg deg serrr,,, begitulah kira – kira bunyi jantung Chanyeol saat melihat senyuman angel yang saaangat menawan itu.

"Aku sudah tahu. Tadi pagi aku sudah menerima data tentangmu," wajah Baekhyun berubah masam saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia teringat saat angel suruhan appanya datang menemuinya saat dia masih tersungkur diatas kot*ran memuakkan itu. Bukannya membantu, angel suruhan itu cuma meletakkan kertas disampingnya dan langsung melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang minta tolong.

"Kamu tidak apa – apa?" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Oh, iya, tadi aku hanya menerima data tentangmu. Sama sekali tidak ada penjelasan tentang apa yang harus aku bantu. Aku…"

"Tidak perlu!" ujar Chanyeol tiba – tiba. "Kamu sudah mengusir setan, aku sudah sangat berterima kasih, sekarang kamu boleh melakukan pekerjaanmu yang lain."

"Aku tidak punya urusan lain. Aku ditugaskan untuk membantumu."

"Mwo?! Membantuku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, kamu bisa membantuku dalam hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan dan besok akan kukatakan padamu. Sekarang aku mau tidur. Good night angel.."

Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut. Dia mulai tertidur tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

**End of Flashback**

Saat ini pelajaran sejarah sedang berlangsung. Sonsaengnim yang mengajar terus berceloteh ria membuat muridnya yang mendengarkan jadi lebih bersemangat. Chanyeol yang tadinya fokus mendadak kehilangan semangat belajar karena Baekhyun terus mondar – mandir di depannya. Tidak hanya itu, sesekali Baekhyun juga mengibaskan sayapnya mengenai wajah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa yang bisa aku bantu? Kamu bilang akan mengatakannya saat di sekolah, tapi kenapa kamu diam saja?" Chanyeol hanya pura - pura tuli. Nanti dia bisa disangka gila kalau ngomong sendiri. Soalnya, yang bisa melihat wujud Baekhyun hanya dia saja.

"Chanyeol,,, kenapa diam saja? Jangan sampai aku marah ya..!"

Tetap tidak ada respon. Baekhyun jadi kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Chanyeol jeleek, Chanyeol pabbooo, Chanyeol kesepian, nenek sihir tuli, manusia bisu, kentutnya bauu,," ujar Baekhyun sambil menggoyang – goyangkan bokongnya di depan Ji Eun.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan kaos kaki, atau menendang bokongnya dengan tendangan berputar, tapi dia harus bersabar. Jangan sampai menimbulkan kerusuhan di kelasnya. Lagipula, kenapa angelnya berubah jadi menyebalkan begini? Padahal tadi malam sikapnya sangat manis.

"Chanyeol JELEEEK,, MULUTNYA BAAUUU, NAFASNYA BAUUU NAGAA, BADANNYAA ASEEM, DEKIL, Chanyeol setaaan!" teriak Baekhyun tepat ditelinga Chanyeol.

Brakk! Chanyeol tiba – tiba menampar mejanya dengan keras. "Bisa diam TIDAAK!?"

Kini seisi kelas melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh dan ada juga yang tertawa.

"Ka,, kamu menyuruh saya diam?" Tanya Lee Sonsaengnim. Dia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"A,, ani, tadi saya…"

"Keluar dari kelas sekarang!"

Chanyeol pun keluar dari kelas dengan langkah gontai. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

"Ini semua gara – gara kamu angel bego! Aku sampai diusir dari kelas," bisik Chanyeol. Mulai sekarang dia harus bicara pelan saat berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Untuk menghindari terjadi hal hal buruk seperti saat ini.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kamu tidak usah belajar?"

"Bagus apanya? Ini malah merusak reputasiku."

"Reputasi? Memangnya kamu punya?"

"Heh, you angel baru nyampe Seoul ga usah sok mantap! Aku siswa baik – baik dan pemenang olimpiade matematika. Dan aku tidak pernah dikeluarkan seperti ini sebelumnya. Asal kamu tahu itu!"

"Oh," ujar Baekhyun, tak peduli. "Lalu apa yang harus aku bantu?" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol hendak menjawab, namun dia mendadak diam saat melihat seorang namja manis mendekat kearahnya. I,, itu kan Luhan? _Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku jadi malu kalau dia melihatku seperti ini,_ batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun heran melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba berubah. Namun begitu dia melihat seorang namja mendekat, dia langsung tahu kenapa namja dihadapannya berubah jadi aneh.

"Kamu menyukainya ya?" bisik Baekhyun.

"Eh?! Chanyeol tanpa sadar berbicara keras.

.

Entah kenapa Luhan merasa hari ia benar – benar malas untuk belajar. Luhan merasa lebih baik permisi untuk keluar dari kelas. Untung saja sonsaengnim tidak curiga dan membiarkannya keluar tanpa bertanya macam – macam. Inilah untungnya memiliki wajah cute yang innocent, orang percaya saja meski berbohong. Heheh.. Fiuuhhh… udara di luar memang terasa lebih segar.

"Eh?!" tiba tiba dia mendengar suara berat seorang namja. Dia berdiri di depan kelasnya, mungkin dia memang sedang di hukum. Tu, tunggu dulu, wajahnya terlihat tidak asing lagi, dia kan namja yang kemarin dihukum _dance Gangnam Style _ gara – gara terlambat? Namja yang sudah menarik perhatian Luhan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Haha, Luhan tidak akan pernah melupakan expresinya yang sangat lucu. Luhan pun menghampiri namja itu walau ia merasa deg – degan.

Chanyeol semakin salah tingkah saat Luhan menghampirinya.

"Annyeong…" sapa Luhan.

"A,, annyeong…" Chanyeol tergagap. Bukan karena latah, tapi karena gugup.

"Kamu lagi di hukum ya?"

"Ne," jawab Chanyeol sambil menunduk. "Ini memalukan," bisiknya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Luhan. Rasanya Luhan ingin meloncat kegirangan akhirnya bisa bicara dengan Chanyeol yang tamvan.

"Hmm,, ga pa pa kok. Memangnya kenapa kamu disuruh keluar?"

"Ah,, itu,, tadi aku melamun,"

"Haha, ternyata namja tamvan sepertimu bisa juga melamun di dalam kelas ya?"

"He?!"

"Ah, ani,"Luhan mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan apa – apa kok. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong.." sebelum pergi, Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk memaerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Annyeong Luhan-ssi" Chanyeol membalas lambaian tangan Luhan.

Kini Chanyeol menatap punggung Luhan dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kekaguman. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa berbicara langsung dengan pujaannya seperti ini. Chanyeol mencubit lengannya untuk meyakinkan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Sakit, berarti ini memang nyata. Haa~ dia harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun, karena ulah angel itulah dia bisa berbicara dengan pangerannya.

"Ehm. Ehm, yang lagi jatuh cinta, ciiee ciiee~~" goda Baekhyun.

"Tau ajah," balas Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kamu minta tolong untuk apa? Bukan untuk membuat namja tadi jadi kekasihmu kan?" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan kalau dia harus membantu percintaan namja itu. Dia kan belum dibekali apapun oleh appanya, jadi dia tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

"Ne, permintaanku adalah, kamu harus membantuku mendapatkan namja itu,"

"MWO!?"

"Apanya yang 'mwo'?"

"Begini, aku ini sebenarnya belum cukup umur, dan aku belum bisa membuat jerat asmara."

"Kamu kan angel, masa tidak bisa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Pokoknya untuk percintaan aku tidak bisa!"

"Jadi, apa gunanya kamu turun ke bumi kalau tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan manusia yang kamu bantu? Ah, aku tahu kamu pasti bisanya hanya mengusir setan kan? Atau jangan – jangan.." Kalimat Chanyeol tergantung, dia kembali teringat saat hantu muncul di kamarnya. Sungguh suatu kebetulan hantunya pergi begitu angel didepannya ini muncul.

Menurut Chanyeol, mengusir setan pasti lebih sulit daripada membuat orang jatuh cinta. Pasti ada sesuatu. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menatapku seperti itu?"

"Neo!" Chanyeol menunujuk Baekhyun. "Kamu tidak bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta, berarti kamu juga tidak bisa mengusir setan atau hantu. Aku jadi curiga, jangan – jangan kamu yang menggangguku agar aku percaya kalau kamu yang menolongku?"

GLEK,, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Masa sih dia ketahuan?

"Kenapa kamu diam?"

"A,, aku tidak melakukannya, sungguh!" keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Baekhyun.

"Jangan bohong!" bentak Chanyeol geram. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalau angel didepannya tengah membohonginya.

"Kenapa kamu harus menakutiku? Bukannya malah membantuku? Dasar angel tidak berguna!"

"Diaam!" kali ini Baekhyun yang teriak. Dia tidak terima kalau dikatakan sebagai angel tidak berguna.

"Wae? Kamu marah sekarang? Seharusnya aku yang marah! Beraninya kamu mempermainkanku. Bagaimana kalau aku sampai mati karena takut?"

"Tidak usah lebay! Mana mungkin kamu sampai mati? Lagipula aku melakukannya karena ingin membalasmu!"

"MWO!? Membalasku?" Chanyeol semakin geram. "Memangnya apa salahku? Kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

'Neo!" sekarang Baekhyun yang menunjuk Chanyeol. "Kamu masih ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu? Saat kamu menendang kaleng minuman?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, itu kan saat dia mengalami kejadian memalukan. " Iya, terus apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Sebelumnya aku tidur diatas bunga, namun gara – gara kamu terjatuh, aku juga ikut terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam kaleng minuman karena saat itu aku mengecilkan wujudku. Dan apa kamu tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, dia masih bingung kenapa Baekhyun membalasnya seolah dia melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"Aku terlempar dan mengenai kotoran…! Arrgghh… wajahku yang tamvan, jadi bau karenamu!" Baekhyun terlihat frustasi saat menceritakannya.

"Hmmph,, HWA HAHAHAHA….!" Chanyeol tak sanggup menahan tawanya. Rasa kesalnya sudah hilang dalam sekejap. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah tampan di depannya jadi jorok dan bau. "Jadi karena itu? Mian, aku kan tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, lagipula aku tidak tahu kalau kamu ada di dalam. Tapi, masa sih angel balas dendam?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukannya prihatin, Chanyeol malah menertawakannya.

"Yak,, jangan begitu angel yang tampan, nanti bibirmu jadi lebih mancung dari hidungmu lhoo.. Lagipula aku kan sudah minta maaf, kita berteman saja, ne?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia berpikir sejenak, berteman? Dengan manusia yang akan dia bantu? Sepertinya tidak buruk.

"Baiklah," ujar Baekhyun. Lalu mereka pun bersalaman sambil tersenyum. Petualangan cinta mereka kini dimulai.

**Te Be Ce**

…

_Otte?Sorry for typos._

_Ane kan manusia, bukan angel. :p_

_Disini Kris belon nongol yaaa~ chapter depan deh._

_Ide cerita ini dapet pas aku masih SMA. Udah lumayan lama siie. Jangan COPAS ya beeibh.. _

**YANG COPAS ANE DOAIN ILANG INGATAN! HWAHAHAHA **#ketawaLuhan

_Buat reader yang BH alias Baik Hati, jangan lupa review yaa. _

_Sekali lagi, thahk's buat readers yang udah baca, __**baca + review**__, karena sepertinya ga da yang review tanpa baca. ^_o_^ *bow*_

_With love_

_*__**kecupbasyah**__* *lagi* _


End file.
